


That's What Friends Are For..

by qyujong



Series: Stories of the Starry Sky [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Serial Killer, idk sungjong is just very weird in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”- Ridiculous Sentence Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not proofread yet. (I'm searching for someone that has time to do so)  
> This Drabble contains mentions of violence and death.  
> Kudos' and Comments are always welcome :)

It was the loud knocking on his front door that had awoken Hoya at 3:42am. At first he had thought someone had broken in but as the banging continued he slowly realized that wasn’t the case. Dragging himself out of his bed, he slowly made his way over to the slowly succumbing front door of his apartment. 

He started unlocking his door but before he even could ask who was interrupting his very important sleep, he was pushed to the side and a completely drenched Sungjong made his way into the apartment, pulling a giant black bag behind him. “Close the door!” Sungjong snapped at Hoya’s frozen stature and continued pulling the bag around the corner and into the kitchen.

‘Not again’ Was all Hoya could think of as he stuck his head out of the front door, checking if anyone had seen them but the corridor was void of any other person. He locked the door, twice just to be sure, and followed the younger into the kitchen just to see a view that he was getting way too used to. 

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” Hoya muttered as he leaned against the door frame, watching Sungjong as he cut open the bag carefully, trying not to damage the corpse more than he had already done. It was a male again, seemingly around his 30’s from what Hoya could see. Sungjong had only once killed a female, or well only one of the ones he had brought here had been female.

“I’m not ‘leaving’ dead bodies in your kitchen, Hyung. I’m simply storing them here while i work on them, that’s a big difference.” Sungjong finally answered him after getting rid of the black bag. He was spreading a thin sheet of plastic onto Hoya’s kitchen island, a thing Hoya hadn’t used since this whole mess started, and put his gloves back into place before heaving the lifeless body onto it. 

“So...when did you say your ‘Workplace’ would be back to normal? You know i’m your friend but..” Hoya caught his breath as Sungjong undressed the corpse, revealing bruises that were obviously the cause of death meaning that they were most likely caused by the younger. “..b-but i would really like to stop being involved with this.” He finished his sentence and looked away as Sungjong opened his backpack, pulling out several saws and knives. 

“The company said it would take another week or two before they managed to clear all the rumours about the warehouse. I think the police finished checking it out yesterday.” Sungjong replied and started cutting open the skin above the joints to make the following saw work less messy. “Did they find anything?” Howon asked, looking around the ceiling as he tried to avoid what was going on right now.

Sungjong shot him a look over his knife that could only be described as cocky. “Of course not. I don’t leave evidence, Howon.” He finished cutting and reached for his saw. “You should go back to sleep now. Put on some headphones and turn your music up, ok? I’ll be gone in the morning as always.” Hoya nodded and turned around, making his way back to the bedroom. He could swear he saw Sungjong’s eyes darken as he left but he’d rather not think about that. 

/What mess did i get myself in with this/


	2. Illusion of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not proofread yet. (I'm searching for someone that has time to do so) , Low-key mentions of violence.  
> Kudos' and Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Prompt: “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

“I’ve always been an exceptional liar.” Sungjong said out of nowhere as he dragged Howon into the screening room at the cinema. Apparently this meeting had not been planned according to Sungjong yet Howon couldn’t help but feel like that was not the case, Sungjong appearing next to him at the bookstore by coincidence just seemed way too out of character for the younger. There was also the fact that Sungjong did nothing that was not planned.

“Well to be fair you do look like you are in college, I don’t think your excuse of having forgotten your ID changed much, but she seemed to think you are cute. What are you gonna do the next time you come here?” Howon asked the other as they sat down in an unoccupied corner of the room.

“There are other cinemas in the city, It’s not like I have to go here again. But I could always come up with a better lie.” Sungjong shrugged his shoulders as he nibbled on a piece of popcorn he had just stolen out of Howon’s bucket. A smirk seemed to form on his face as he twisted his body so he was fully facing the older.

“But say Hyung, how come you are doubting my abilities? You especially should know better.” The look in his eyes caused a shiver run down Howon’s spine making him advert his eyes from the younger to focus on the commercials.

“Even the best liars have their limits.” He whispered knowing the other would hear him clearly anyway. A soft laugh rang out next to him and suddenly Howon could feel warm breath caressing his cheek as Sungjong's hand grabbed his jaw and forced him to turn his head so he would face him again.

Now just a few centimeters away from the younger's face he could see as it softened, eyebrows raising just so slightly as his eyes got bigger and his lips twisted in the smallest barely noticeable pout.

“I have never killed anyone before, Hyung.” The words left Sungjong’s lips with such sincerity and innocence. Howon would never have doubted him yet the memories of him in his kitchen, covered in blood and humming softly as he separated flesh from bone were vivid in his mind.

Sungjong’s face changed back into his casual blank look in just a split of a second. Howon could only stare at him, mouth open as the younger made himself comfortable in his seat again.

_“The movie is starting, you should concentrate or you might miss something Hyung.”_


End file.
